


Первым делом инквизиция, ну а мальчики потом

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Однажды вдруг понимаешь, в чем настоящая ценность жизни. Дружба - это же куда лучше, чем любовь.
Kudos: 6





	Первым делом инквизиция, ну а мальчики потом

**Author's Note:**

> Инквизиторшу зовут Лукреция. Есть у меня и Эвелина, но у той совсем другая история получилась, так что - как фанон сложился, от такого него и пляшем.

— Знаешь, история каждой пары начинается с первого взгляда, первого впечатления.  
— Мы, по-твоему, тоже своего рода пара? И что же ты подумал, когда увидел меня впервые?  
Дориан смеется.  
— «И эта рыжая кукла — Вестница Андрасте? Съешь меня архидемон, совершенно безвкусные сапоги!» Эх, как только мы дадим прикурить Корифею, клянусь, я займусь твоим внешним видом!  
— Договорились. — Лукреция пожимает плечами и отпивает крепкого эля. Дориан смотрит на Тревельян и молчит, вспоминая, что еще когда-либо ей говорил.  
Например, «знаешь, а ведь мы в какой-то мере родственники». Да, это правда, но не только родословную он имел в виду. Лукреция — такая же, как он, доченька богатых родителей, судьба которой была расписана едва ли не по дням, до самой старости. Но вот им обоим удалось сбросить с себя каждое «должен», каждое «обязана», что вешали на них родители.  
Что еще он говорил? «У меня было не так много друзей, но ты…» С Лукрецией даже лучше, чем с Феликсом. Она действительно немного кукла, которую не грех нарядить, она еще немного — сестра, пусть и двухсотюродная, если можно так сказать. Рядом с ней не думаешь о всяких глупостях, не размышляешь о «можно/нельзя» и всех родах «хочется», если, конечно, не говорить о выпивке и подтрунивании над сопартийцами.  
Что же еще вспомнить? Он сказал ей: я больше не отпущу тебя одну. Не останусь за закрытыми дверьми, когда ты подвергаешься опасности.  
Потому что: глупышка. Потому что — сестренка. Лукреция может сколько угодно угрожающе поигрывать кинжалами, Дориан прекрасно знает, что это — пустая бравада. Он сам был таким же еще пять лет назад. И если они сейчас ее оставят, она не справится с ролью инквизитора.  
Но Лукреция не плачет. Челюсть ноет от того, как она стискивает зубы, но если Тревельян и проронила хоть слезинку, то — в подушку, не в плечо Дориана. И потому, когда она честно показала ему письмо от отца, он стряхнул с себя страх и сказал: идем. Хоть подозревал, что даже если встреча — не ловушка, одно напоминание о родителях взрежет его душу от края до края. Дориан слишком хорошо знает своего отца, чтобы хотя бы интуитивно не догадываться, что он предпримет.  
Но когда Галвард лично вышел навстречу сыну, Дориан понял, что переоценил свои душевные силы. Если бы не теплая рука Лукреции, схватившая его за пальцы, если б не ее ласковое, но твердое «пойдем, нам тут нечего делать…» — кто знает? Случилось бы что-нибудь непоправимое?  
Еще он сказал ей, что они — идеальный тандем. Дориану действительно порой кажется, что одной только его поддержки достаточно для леди Инквизитора. Конечно, будь она парнем, их отношения превратились бы в красивую романтическую историю — наверное. Но так, как есть, даже лучше. Для него. Лукреция же ходит под руку с Калленом, изображая, что без ума от военных, но только слепой не видел, кого она сверлила пламенным взглядом, когда — вся огонь и само величие — воздевала меч, принимая звание Инквизитора.  
Действительно, ну как, как можно так хорошо разбираться в политике и дипломатических отношениях, а чувств женщины, которую видишь каждый день — не замечать?  
И вот Дориан танцует с Лукрецией на балу у Селины вместо Каллена… или Жозефины. Это — тоже насмешка, пощечина высшему обществу. Они пляшут, словно находятся не в резиденции императрицы, а в придорожной таверне. Соблазн шокировать орлесианских дворян слишком велик.  
— Надеюсь, если моему отцу кто-нибудь донесет об этом эпизоде, он не подумает, что его молитвы сбылись?  
Лукреция заливается смехом.  
— Боюсь, он скорее примирится с твоей прежней позицией, чем согласится на невестку-марчанку.  
— Точно. Тем более, что сапоги у тебя хоть и новые, но еще более безвкусные, чем предыдущие.


End file.
